


Books

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Troublemaker Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean Winchester run into a bit of an impasse in the hallway of their freshman dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

“You walked into me.”

“No,” Castiel tried to keep his voice calm, but the irritation was evident, “I didn’t. You weren’t watching where you were going.”

Castiel was known for being the most studious freshman in his dorm. This, unfortunately, was not a good thing. As it turned out, most people did not react well to a bespectacled prick (their words, not Cas’) constantly telling them to keep it down.

The worst noise offender was, hands down, Dean Winchester. He was green eyes and swagger, charisma practically oozing from him. Dean Winchester was the most popular kid in their building, probably the most popular kid in the complex, which naturally meant he was also the loudest. Castiel hated him.

Unfortunately, it was Dean Winchester Cas was left shouting at.

Cas had been leaving his room for class, arms laden with textbooks, when Dean had all but barrelled into him, sending Cas’ books everywhere. When Castiel asked him to pick them up, Dean had refused, insisting it was Cas’ fault.

Dick.

“Look, Dean,” Cas snapped, stepping closer, “I’ve got class in five minutes, so you’d better fix the mess you’ve made.”

“I didn’t drop the books!” Dean shouted, “Ask anyone!”

If there had been a crowd, Castiel would have lost in a heartbeat, but thankfully nobody was around to side with Dean. Cas smirked. “Your posse’s not here, Winchester. Guess your word isn’t law anymore.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Dean huffed, “Because those books aren’t my problem.”

“Yes they are!”

“Nope. They’re not.” Dean grinned, clearly deriving enjoyment from the fact Cas’ face was growing steadily more red.

“You’re...you’re such an _assbutt!_ ” Cas tried to inject as much vindictive fury as he could into the insult. To his dismay, Dean merely threw back his head, peals of laughter ringing down the halls.

“Assbutt...that’s classic, Novak. Wait until the guys hear that one…” Dean gasped between breaths, clutching his sides.

The laughter only served to stoke the flames of Cas’ fury.

“Just shut up and pick up my books,” Cas muttered.

“Or what?” Dean’s green eyes flashed, a confident challenge, “You’re gonna _make_ me?”

That was the final straw. Before Dean knew what was going on, he was pinned against the wall, Cas’ arm jamming down on his windpipe, emotion blazing from his cold blue eyes. “What’s your problem?”

It’s surprising, how strong the geek with the glasses is. In fact, if Dean was thinking at all, he should have realized now was not the time to trifle with Castiel. But, like so many times in high school, Dean isn’t exactly thinking. “My problem?” Dean coughs out a laugh, “You’ve got a stick so far up your ass, it would take doctors to get it out. You’re cold, you’re annoying and you’re _way_ too boring for anyone to even think about liking you.”

Dean braces himself for a punch, for Castiel to physically lash out. What he isn’t prepared for is the flash of shocked sadness to cross Cas’ face, nor the rush of guilt that inevitably followed. Which is why Dean, against his better judgement, kept talking. “And, um...nobody likes how your hair constantly looks like you’ve been banging the hottest chick in the complex. And your stupid glasses look stupidly attractive. And….” Dean sighed, “With your grades, your parents will never _ever_ be disappointed in you.”

He expected Castiel to laugh in his face. This sort of vulnerability was unheard of for Dean Winchester, and he knew very well it gave Cas the upper hand. Instead, however, Castiel merely let him go, turning away to pick up his own books.

“At least everyone else likes you,” Cas murmured.

Much to Dean’s surprise, he found himself on the floor next to Cas, helping to pick up the books. They both stood, arms half full. “I...might as well help you carry these to class,” Dean said, now somewhat chagrined, “Since I knocked you over and all.”

Cas blinked. “That would be very kind. Thank you, Dean….”

As they walked out the door, a tentative familiarity budding, Cas couldn’t help but ask, “Do you really think my glasses are cute?”

Dean blushed. “Shut it, Novak."

Yes, there was definitely something budding.


End file.
